the_nut_job_great_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prophet Motive (The Nut Job Crossover With Timmy, Lloyd and Harry)
"The Prophet Motive" is the sixty-eight episode of crossover episode of Timmy, Lloyd, Harry and The Nut Job in Aladdin The Series and one of Timmy, Lloyd and Harry in The Nut Job Adventures. Plot A narrator tells a story about an evil giant cyclops named Fashoom. Fashoom was surrounded by prodigious treasure plundered from a thousand caravans and the cyclops used his eye to destroy everyone who tried to steal his treasure. Because of this, Fashoom's brother, Fasir, cast a spell on him by turning him into stone. According to the narrator, none of this mattered until now. The story ends and the scene changes to the streets of Agrabah where Aladdin, Abu, and Iago along with Surly, Timmy, Buddy, RJ, Timon, Pumbaa, Hammy, Lloyd, Harry, Verne and Blik are walking to a dead end. The three and the boys find the street strange and Iago believes they're lost and so does Blik. Then, they run into a blind old man, who tells the gang that he can help them find their way, but Iago doesn't believe that blinds can do that and even to Blik. The old man tells them that he can see more than they can and he can see the future. Aladdin, Surly and Timmy doesn't want to know the future, but then they changed his mind after the man thinks they afraid. The old man makes a mask in the shape of a female face, the Mouth of Mamoon-Ra, tell Aladdin his future and to Surly and Timmy's. She says that Aladdin will meet his doom upon the stone and so does Surly and Timmy, making everyone shocked. The old man then makes a cloud appear, which shows Aladdin, Surly and Timmy lying on the ground dead, with Jasmine, Abu, and Iago around him and to Taylor, Buddy, Andie and the gang around those two. Aladdin doesn't believe that this future will not happen and leaves and so does Surly and Timmy. Aladdin, Abu, and Iago and along with Surly, Timmy and the boys suddenly find themselves at the marketplace, confused. Meanwhile, Jasmine, Amanda Genie, and Carpet are at the palace garden with Taylor, Casey and Andie. Carpet sees a female-looking carpet and goes to it. It turns out to be a marionette and the rug gets captured by Abis Mal and Haroud. Abis makes Haroud take out a jar of moths from his jacket so that they can make holes on Carpet if it doesn't do as they say. Jasmine, Amanda and Genie see the villains riding on Carpet along with the three girls seeing them. Aladdin, Timmy and the animals are heading to the palace, with Aladdin, Surly and Timmy thinking about the first thing Mamoon-Ra said: "Save a friend so thin." Jasmine, Amanda and Genie get out of the palace with Taylor, Casey and Andie and show Aladdin, Surly and Timmy the villains kidnapping Carpet, making Aladdin and those two realize the rug is the friend the Mouth was talking about. Everyone chases Abis Mal and Haroud to a village on the sea. The villains land on a ship with Carpet and the gang gives a fisherman their money to get on one of the boats, which isn't his. On Abis' ship, Haroud is sewing Carpet on their sail. The sail in Aladdin's ship is ripped and has holes everywhere, so Genie puts his faes Carpet fly so the ship rises in the air. Aladdin tells Jasmine with Timmy and Surly telling Taylor and Andie the fuce in the water to act like a motor so the boat speeds to Abis Mal's boat. Haroud makture poem Mamoon-Ra told him, making the princess gasp. Aladdin, Surly and Timmy still doesn't believe the poem until he sees Abis Mal's ship fly towards them, which was what Mamoon-Ra said. Abis makes an anchor drop to the gang's ship to make it sink. Abis then throws a net on the gang, except Genie. Aladdin makes the jinn check on Carpet. When the gang head for sharp rocks, Aladdin realizes that this is what Mamoon-Ra meant when she said "meet your doom upon the stones." The street rat and the two makes Abu and Buddy escape while he and Jasmine along with Timmy, Taylor, Surly, Andie, RJ, Amanda, Verne and Casey and the gang try to lift themselves up with the rope. Abis Mal pulls the two and the gang in the boat. Meanwhile, Abu, Buddy and Genie are on the sail with Carpet. Genie asks Abu if he should cut the rug, but the monkey and the rat tells him that it will make the ship fall. Carpet makes Genie go to Aladdin and Jasmine, who are tied up in chairs by the villains while Timmy, Taylor, Casey and Amanda tied up and while Surly, Andie and the animals are caged. Abis Mal tries to make them ask him what he wants to do with Carpet. Aladdin and Jasmine pretend that they don't wanna know and while with Surly, Andie, Timmy, Taylor and the gang pretend as well and then the thug tells them that he's using the rug to go to Fashoom's castle to steal his treasure. Haroud then shows everyone that he captured Genie and trapped him in a magic-proof bottle. Abis Mal then puts Aladdin, Surly, Timmy, Taylor and the gang in a cell of the ship, while he and Haroud go to Fashoom's castle with Jasmine and Andie. Aladdin uses one of the finger bones to unlock the door, which was what Mamoon-Ra said and also Surly and Timmy idea. Meanwhile, Abu, Buddy and Iago are freeing Carpet from the sail. After Carpet is free, the ship falls and the rug captures Aladdin, Amanda, the gang and Abu. Meanwhile, Jasmine, Abis Mal, Andie and Haroud go to Fashoom's castle and see that his room is filled with treasure. Abis Mal steals Fashoom's eye and when Aladdin and the others enter the castle, the cyclops comes to life. As Fashoom searches for his eye, he knocks Carpet, which knocks Aladdin, Surly and Timmy to the floor. Amanda, Jasmine, Abu, and Iago go to Aladdin while Taylor, RJ, Casey, Verne, Andie and the gang to Surly and Timmy, which is like the scene the old man showed them earlier and which means Aladdin, Surly and Timmy met his doom upon the stone. Meanwhile, Fashoom finds his eye, puts it back on him, and gets angry at Abis Mal for stealing it. The cyclops then tries to shoot the thug with his eye. Meanwhile, it turns out Aladdin is still alive and he was just pretending to be dead with Surly and Timmy. Fashoom tries to shoot everyone and when they get out of the way, the bolt hits a silver shield Aladdin is holding and bounces off to the ceiling above Fashoom. The ceiling then caves in killing the cyclops. Abis Mal shows Aladdin and the gang that he still has Genie and opens the bottle to see if he'll be his Genie. He then realizes that he opened the jar of moths and they run away from them. It then shows that Abu had Genie with him. The gang is now riding on Carpet. Jasmine becomes worried and while Taylor and Andie becomes worried as well about Abis Mal and Haroud and Aladdin tells her that they'll come back for the villains and with Surly and Timmy tells them not to worry. Jasmine then says that she wants the old man to read her future and so does Taylor and Andie and Aladdin tells her that he'll find them and to Surly and Timmy's agreeing. When the scene switches to the old man, he turns out to be Fasir from the story, as he reveals that he only has one eye. Trivia Category:The Nut Job In Aladdin Series Category:The Nut Job In Aladdin Series (Timmy, Lloyd And Harry Crossover) Category:The Nut Job In Aladdin Series Episodes Category:The Nut Job In Aladdin Series Episodes (Timmy, Lloyd And Harry Crossover) Category:Crossover Episodes Category:The Nut Job Crossover Episodes